Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present inventive concept relate to a playout delay adjustment method and an electronic apparatus thereof, and more particularly, to a playout delay adjustment method of providing a high-quality audio and adjusting a playout delay, and an electronic apparatus thereof.
Description of the Related Art
In a packet-based communication system, a packet is delayed or lost due to a network status or audio processing and thus is unreliable and unstable. When a transmitted packet is delayed or lost at a tolerance value or more, an active error adjustment function of requesting a retransmission of the packet is provided. Therefore, an additional delay occurs, and thus it is difficult to apply the packet to a call service that may support real-time conversations.
As a result, methods of decreasing a packet delay and/or packet loss and keeping a flow of a packet to continuously output a voice signal through a voice decoder have been developed. These methods may include a Jitter Buffer Management (JBM) method of adjusting a playout delay in a packaging section and a voice section by using Time Scale Modification (TSM) processing as the most efficient method in an environment where a network characteristic varies with time. Therefore, there is a need for the JBM method to decrease a playout delay or compensate for a packet error according to various network situations.